


You've Got the Cure

by goseaward



Series: One Direction pornlets [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Medical Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goseaward/pseuds/goseaward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had to stay objective and pretend to be a real doctor; it's what Niall wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got the Cure

**Author's Note:**

> When Niall got sick during the Apple Music Festival, a friend on Twitter said she'd like Niall and Louis playing doctor. I thought she meant Louis taking care of a sick Niall.
> 
> She did not.

"Well, it seems like you've got a cold, Mr. Horan. I'll take your temperature just to make sure it's not dangerous, and then you can go. Please remove your trousers and pants."

Niall raised his eyebrows. "To take my temperature?"

"A rectal temperature is more reliable than any other method," Louis said calmly. He had to stay objective and pretend to be a real doctor; it's what Niall wanted. "I wouldn't feel comfortable letting you go without checking that way, since you're feeling so ill."

"Um, ah....okay." Niall undid his belt and took off his trousers, folding them neatly on one of the chairs, then added his pants to the pile. His skinny little legs stretched down into white athletic socks. Louis was very fond of them.

"Lean over the examination table, please."

Niall blinked once, frowned, looked around the room, and then bent over Louis's dining room table. 

"Chest to the table, that will be more comfortable."

Without saying anything, Niall folded his arms and settled his chin on them. Fuck, he had a nice arse. Not the largest Louis had ever seen, but very pleasingly shaped, just enough cushion to be comfortable without impeding a really good, hard fuck. But there would be time for that later. Louis made sure to snap the glove as he put it on, so Niall could hear.

"Where'd you get those?" Niall said, looking over his shoulder.

"Supply closet. You wouldn't believe how many the clinic goes through."

Niall rolled his eyes and put his head back down.

"Now, I'm going to insert the thermometer. It's going to feel a little cold." He held Niall's cheeks apart with two gloved fingers and slid the thermometer inside. God bless Internet shopping.

Niall made a little noise and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"I'm sorry, I know it's uncomfortable."

Niall turned his head again and gave him an incredulous look. Louis glared at him—he had great bedside manner, thank you very much—and Niall breathed out through his nose, not quite a laugh, and went back to his previous position. 

Louis massaged around the thin stem of the thermometer. It didn't look comfortable, too small and unforgiving. Niall made a little noise when Louis finally withdrew it, though, so perhaps he'd liked it. "Your temperature is normal," Louis said.

"That's good," Niall said. He started to stand up.

"But," Louis said, drawing it out. Niall paused, still halfway bent over the table. "There was some resistance as I inserted the thermometer. I think we should check that out. Back down, please?"

Niall folded himself back onto the table. Good man; he always knew when arguing was pointless. 

Louis slicked up two of his fingers and pushed one inside Niall's body. Niall slid his feet apart, making room, and Louis stroked over his prostate in reward. "That was easier," he said thoughtfully. "I wonder what's going on?" He slid a second finger in alongside the first and thrust them in and out a few times, tugged side to side, testing the elasticity of the muscle. Niall's breathing was getting noticeably rougher. "Everything seems in order." He tapped a couple of times on Niall's prostate again, a little hello, and then pulled his fingers out. "Turn around, please."

As Louis stripped off the slicked-up glove and replaced it with a fresh one, Niall obeyed his orders, standing up and leaning back against the table. Louis checked his dick—thick but not all the way hard yet. Perfect. "Perhaps there's something wrong with your mucous membranes," he said. "I'm going to perform a _thorough_ investigation."

Niall looked back at him impassively. 

Well, Louis would soon fix that. First, though—Niall's knee; he didn't want to leave him standing, given what he planned to do. "If you'd like to hop up on the exam table?" he said.

Niall blinked. Louis filled in the comment he'd make any other time: _but we eat up there!_ It had killed kitchen sex many times. Many, many times. He sighed internally and said, "Or a chair, if you'd prefer." Niall dropped into the chair with his trousers on, of course. "And shirt off, please."

Once Niall was free of any clothing whatsoever, Louis ran one finger slowly, softly, along the thin curve of Niall's bottom lip. No reaction. He traced the upper lip too, then slowly started pulling his lips out, sliding his fingertips inside Niall's mouth. Still nothing. He pinched Niall's lips into a fish mouth and that made him crack, finally, smiling eyes above Louis's fingers.

"Good," Louis said, as clinically as he could. He let go Niall's mouth and started rubbing circles on his areolas with his thumbs. Niall sighed out and pushed his chest into Louis's hands, but Louis didn't press any harder or move any faster. Technically, he didn't know if nipples counted as mucous membranes, but he didn't think Niall was keeping track. Below his hands, Louis could see Niall's dick flushing darker and hardening in time with the stiffening of Niall's nipples. He kept an eye on it as he rubbed with his thumbs. Niall's breath was speeding up again, and he was starting to blush as he often did, but he wasn't quite where Louis wanted him yet.

As soon as Niall shifted his hips, seeking, Louis pinched his nipples instead. Niall moaned loudly and then looked surprised at the sound. Louis pinched harder and Niall sucked in a breath and held it, letting it flood out when Louis finally released him.

"Great!" Louis said cheerfully. In another situation, he'd be leaning forward and gentling the pinch with his tongue, but he liked the latex barrier for this game. It kept him at one remove, powerful but not intimate, the opposite of the way they were usually skin-to-skin from beginning to end.

"I'm good to go, then, Doctor?" Niall said. He didn't push up off the chair, though.

"Not yet." Louis reached down and grasped Niall's cock in his hand. Niall had got some of his control back, because he didn't react apart from the twitch Louis could feel in his fingers. "Just a few more places to check." He held his fingers tight and drew his hand down Niall's prick, dragging his foreskin down to reveal the smooth pink head, shiny and vulnerable-looking. Then he pushed the foreskin back up, cowling the head again, as much as he could with Niall as hard as he was. "Do you feel any pain or discomfort?"

Niall shook his head.

"How about now?" Louis pulled his foreskin down again and cupped Niall's balls with his other hand, pressing them up towards the base of his cock.

"No," Niall said, sounding choked.

Louis pumped him slowly. "Good. Just a little bit longer." He tugged on Niall's balls, one by one, trying to look like he was examining them clinically and not thinking about sucking on them until Niall cried. They were just so pleasing, though, so it was difficult. He circled the now-damp head of Niall's dick with his thumb a few times.

Finally, Niall moaned and nudged forward into Louis's hand. That was Louis's cue.

"Everything seems in order here," Louis said, tightening his fist.

"Jesus!" Niall panted.

"That's all right, say what you need to say, I know this can be overwhelming," Louis said soothingly. He really did have great bedside manners. How dare Niall think otherwise. He let go and watched Niall's dick stay where it was. 

"Everything seems fine so far, but I think we should do one last test to be sure. What do you think?"

Niall blinked at him, coming back into focus from wherever he'd gone. "Uh," he said. "Whatever you think is best, Doctor."

Louis preened. "It involves a rather larger probe."

Niall gave Louis his best unimpressed look. Frankly, it wasn't all that good, since he was still flushed red and sweaty, with his hair flying everywhere and his eyes pools of black and his dick leaving a sticky trail in the hair on his belly.

Louis turned away to prep himself. "Back over the table, please," he said, not looking back—he trusted Niall to obey him, and indeed when he turned around Niall was back in position.

Niall made a noise when Louis slid into him, surprise as well as pleasure. Louis thought he knew why. "Don't worry, we've got everything covered in latex for your protection," he said, and Niall moaned again. Louis felt a little frisson of pleasure at that: who'd have thought he could get Niall to prefer being fucked with a condom on? He was glad he'd left his trackies on, just pulled down, so Niall would be stuck wanting skin-on-skin contact but denied it at every turn, not even their thighs brushing. 

"We'll just finish this test, get a semen sample, and then you're all set!" Louis said brightly, if breathlessly, as he fucked into Niall's arse. He urged Niall's hips back and forth a bit with one hand on Niall's lower back, and reached around with the hand he'd used to lube himself to stroke Niall's prick. Such a nice handful, and easier to jerk him off with the lube rather than latex on skin like before. Niall arched his back and pushed back on Louis's cock. Louis was glad they'd been sleeping together long enough that he knew Niall's body so well; he didn't have to think too hard about entry points and pressure, it was just instinct to find Niall's prostate and rub over it, the way he liked. 

Niall had given up all pretense of being quiet and was groaning every time Louis bottomed out. Louis rather wanted to join him, but he had a role to play.

"I don't feel any resistance this time," he said. He hoped Niall would forgive him the fact that it wasn't as smooth and collected as he wanted, but he thought he was doing all right, all things considered. "That's good. You're doing very well."

Niall swore quietly and then pressure slammed down around Louis's dick. Shit. That had to be deliberate. Louis had planned to let Niall come first but if he was going to keep doing that—

"Thanks, Doctor," Niall said.

—yeah, nope. Louis dragged Niall's body back against his as hard as he could and came, wishing he'd forgone the condom so he could feel Niall getting wetter around him. Still, this was Niall's fantasy (whatever pleasure Louis was getting out of it) and being impersonal was part of the deal.

Louis pulled out as soon as he was done and got rid of the condom. Niall still had his arms folded under his head and hadn't touched himself at all. Good. Louis slid under the table, pushed three fingers back into Niall's arse, and started stroking him tight and slow the way he liked. 

There was a thunk from the table above him, like Niall had banged his hand (or his head). Louis ignored it, concentrating on getting Niall off. He stared at the tip, hiding and then revealing itself in Louis's gloved hand; now he was hitting the real problem with this roleplay, which was that he really wanted to suck Niall's cock, and that was too intimate. He wouldn't have much time to worry about it, though, since Niall's balls were drawing up—almost far enough that Louis could see his fingers slicking into and out of Niall's arse, spreading him. He always looked good like that; if Louis wasn't a minute off coming himself he'd probably be getting hard again just from the sight. 

Inspiration struck as he heard Niall's moaning get louder above him, his dick stiffening in Louis's hand. "Oh, I forgot a test tube. Guess we'll have to make do," Louis said, distractedly, and Niall laughed incredulously above him as Louis sealed his mouth over the end of Niall's prick, just in time to catch the first pulse of come.

He milked Niall through it, and a bit longer than that until Niall was pulling away, oversensitive. Louis clambered out from under the table and hugged Niall flat to the table, kissing him behind his ear. "Wanna sit down?" he said.

"Yeah."

Louis helped Niall up, and then over to the nearest empty chair. Niall sat down on his trousers without a care for his lubey arse, which said something about how good that had been. He dragged Louis down into his lap.

"All right. Questions or comments?" Louis said, making his arse comfortable on Niall's bony thighs.

"I don't think that was very ethical," Niall said. "Might have to report you to somebody."

"I thought it was a very clever solution to the problem." A bit of come had slid out the corner of his mouth and he wiped it off and then sucked his thumb clean.

Niall raised an eyebrow at him. "And I'm not sure all of those examinations were medically necessary." 

Louis nudged Niall's face with his nose until Niall turned his head enough that they could kiss. Louis had missed that. "Are you questioning my authority as a doctor?" he said, drawing back.

Niall pressed up to bump his nose against Louis's. "Seven out of ten, would bang again."

"Seven? _Seven_?"

"I know how you like a challenge. Do better next time."

"For you, anything," Louis said, trying to make it a joke and probably failing. Apparently he could stay detached when Niall was begging to be touched, but not when Niall asked him to be better. Niall didn't mention it, though, just kissed him on the cheek. Louis pinched his nipple in return, and they didn't mention it again.


End file.
